Taranta Girls and The Whitebeard Pirates
by LeuieFaye
Summary: Maya, Leika and Roxy were just getting ready for their second day's activity but after taking their sleep that night, they found themselves stranded in a big pirate ship full of unusually weird and kind pirates! Now they want to go home but do they want get back or stay with the pirates for sure?
1. Chapter 1

Before anything else! Yeah the OC characters are the main priority here and they were called Powerpop Girls and yeah...but I rather call them Taranta girls...hmm...why? Taranta is the Filipino word of 'panic' or panicky'. Lame right? But I want you to enjoy this okay?

* * *

Oh no! The Taranta Girls were transported into the One Piece World?! What should they do now, with Roxy, Leika and May in the custody of Whitebeard Pirates, now they are in a quest of how to get back to their own world.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

The Whitebeard Pirates were just having their usual routines in the middle of the New World sea when suddenly a ball of light fallout from the sky down to the deck of Moby Dick. The pirate members gathered to see what the ball of light is but before they could talk, the ball of light shape shifted into three figures and with a single pop the light was now gone leaving three figures of girls lying on the floorboard of Moby Dick.

The first one to stir is a pretty girl with long curly auburn hair; her face is somewhat round with a pair of beautiful eyes, she also has a sexy body and she's rather short but all in all she's indeed a goddess to be seen.

"Where - ?" She looked around her surroundings only to gasp in surprise. She immediately tugged her friends to wake up. "Guys, wake up! We're in trouble!" She said in panic.

The second to stir is a girl with thick glasses; she has semi long dark brown and dark brown puppy eyes. "Roxy, what's with racket?" She fixed the position of her glasses and when she finally understands her friends' worry attitude, she too began to panic and the only thing she did was hugged her trembling friend.

"Rox, Where are we? Maya?" She turned to their tall friend who thankfully began to wake up also.

"Maya!" They both exclaimed.

"What -?" The last one to stir is a tall girl with shoulder length red black hair with dark brown eyes. When the dizziness faded, Maya suddenly rose from the floor grabbing her Arnis sticks and blocking her friends protectively from the unknown people around them.

"Where in the shit of the world are we?!" she said colorfully to the unknown people.

"You have a potty mouth for young miss like you." A man with a long black mustache and wearing a black top hat said.

"I don't give a shit about it. Who are you people?!" She bravely asked the man who's carrying a sword.

"Maya! Don't be so reckless, they might hurt us!" The pretty girl said in a forced hush voice.

"I'm not going to grovel for their mercy just to know who they are. It's far better to be threatening than to do nothing!" She said, tightening her grip in her wooden sticks. "Besides I'm going to protect you."

"Don't be stupid! We're in the middle of nowhere!" The girl with glasses said.

"Stay put, Miss Brave. We are not going to hurt you." The top hat guy attempted to approach them but the tall brave girl swung her wooden sticks in a very dangerous manner. It's not skilled but the brave girl knows how to use the two sticks she has and if she took another swing it would be a fatal blow.

"Stay back!" She snarled as she took another stance.

"Maya!"

"Don't!" The two frightened girls behind the brave girl shouted, worried for their reckless friend.

"Your friend is not listening, yoi." A tall man with a short blond hair emerged from the back, having a somewhat lazy expression on his face. "Don't worry, please lower your weapon it could hurt someone, yoi." He attempted to calm the girl but she narrowed her eyes you could have mistaken her eyes are alike with a cat.

"Don't take me as an idiot! As if a guy with such a built like you can be hurt by a mere stick of a woman!" Miss Brave said as a matter of fact.

/This girl is smart. Better not to anger her more. Those sticks look really painful. / The blonde man mused as he stared in interest at the brave girl in front of him. "We promise."

"Promise to God?" Miss Pretty suddenly asked him. The people around the three girls fell silent as if they misheard her or what.

"Ah yeah, we promise… to Him." The blonde guy awkwardly answered.

"Liar! You're not even sure!" Miss Brave took a step forward readying her sticks to strike.

"What's going on here?" A booming voice of a man startled the three girls. From the back a giant man with a white cape appeared, he has a weird white mustache and giant bisento in hand. He also has deep scars that held memories of unforgettable fights he had in the past.

The two frightened girls screamed so loud they lunged at their friend in a vice hug for protection against the giant man before them. "Don't hurt us!" Miss Pretty pleaded, her tears flowing in a rapid manner.

"Shhh…Roxy. It's going to be alright…" Miss Brave tried to comfort her crying friends. "I'm here; I'm not letting them do what they want." She turned to the giant man and glared so venomously it could kill. "Let us go." She said in a voice much like of a demon.

"Tell us where your homelands are so we could take you back there." The giant man said ignoring the intense glare she's giving him.

"We came from Philippines. Do you know where it is?" She asked cautiously.

"I haven't heard such island before." A cross dressing man said.

"Philippines is a country and an archipelago." Miss Brave explained.

"I really don't get it but do you know what happened before you came here?" A girl in a knight prince suit asked. The three of them looked at each other, silently discussing the events before they landed here in the Moby Dick.

"The only thing I remembered is we are in Laguna to do our video project." Miss Glasses said thinking again. "Yeah, we are camping back then and because we're all exhausted we decided to sleep so we could wake up early for tomorrow's activities." Miss Pretty added nervously.

"Laguna?" The cross dressing man asked.

"It's a province in the northern part of NCR. We got in there for some school work." Miss Glasses said.

"Okay, this is really getting more confusing." A round large man said. "Oyaji, what they're saying is some kind of fake."

"Are you accusing us as liars?!" Miss Brave untangled herself off her friends, though reluctantly.

"No. It's just we don't know if the places you're saying are true or not." Mr. Round Man said defensively.

"Rest assured, young lady. I know that you're saying the truth but how could we find your home, do you have any eternal log pose with you?" The giant man asked once again.

"What in the world is an eternal log pose?" Miss Brave crossed her arms, her sticks dangling in her right hand.

"It's like a compass." The blonde man said.

"Don't have any, compass is for sailors and travelers who get lost have those." She said.

"You might have it Maya, you always get yourself lost." Miss Glasses said snickering. Miss Brave blushed visibly and tried to deny but can't. "Oh well…" Miss Brave coughed. At least the mood had been enlightened and the two girls let themselves be assured that they are not in danger.

"Are you really going to help us?" Miss Brave asked the giant man.

"Yes, you're here in my ship so you're all my responsibility." The giant man nodded.

Miss Brave sighed then put the sticks back in their confinement. "I am Maya, and these are my friends Roxanne and Leika Marie." She introduced as she let her guard down.

"Call me Roxy." Miss Pretty smiled to them. "Just call me Leika." Miss Glasses said.

"You have weird names." The girl with the knight suit said.

"I bet yours are weirder." Maya said challengingly.

"The name's Haruta. You're quite brave for a girl you know." The girl with a knight suit introduced.

"It's my attitude, can't help it." Maya said, smirking.

"I am Marco and this is Edward Newgate also known as Whitebeard but we all call him Pops, yoi." The blonde guy started.

"Pops?" Roxy asked. "Wait a minute, can you please tell us where are we?" Leika asked while looking around the ship. "Is this a ship?"

"Yes…it is a ship. This is the Moby Dick." Whitebeard proudly introduced his ship to his guests.

"Moby Dick…" Maya stopped then her eyes widen. "It's a whale!" she exclaimed.

"How did you know? I know you haven't seen the figure head yet." The guy with the top hat said. "And I'm Vista. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Ah, no not like that, Moby Dick is indeed a whale." Maya said that made the Whitebeard Pirates to look at her in confusion.

"Yeah, because the figure head is –"Vista tried to correct her but she interrupted him.

"Moby Dick is a whale, a freaking giant white whale." She said as if the whale is truly alive. "Maya, it's indeed a figure head of a whale. See." Roxy pointed the big head of the whale she's describing. "Sorry about that. She just loves to imagine things."

"It's a whale." Maya processed again the information but she eventually shrugged.

"Hey, misses. Are you hungry? We could plan out where to find your homelands after a big nice meal." The round man smiled at them. "I'm Jozu, nice to meet you."

The three girls looked at each other again. "You two should eat first, I wanted to talk with the old man here before I eat with you." Maya said to her friends. "But –"Roxy began to panic again. Maya is the only brave enough to face this unfamiliar people. "Worry not, they're not going to hurt you but if you're still reluctant. Here, take this." She gave her sticks to her friend. "Come on, I know you're hungry." She reassured.

"Could we trust them?" Leika asked in a hushed voice. "Yes, they're good people." Maya smiled. Though reluctantly Roxy and Leika went to the mess hall with Haruta and Izou, when her friends are gone she turned to Whitebeard and Marco.

"There is something you need to know."

* * *

Haruta tried to talk with the two girls but they kept their lips shut as they walk to the mess hall where bunch of people are drinking, laughing and eating without a care in the world.

"What the hell…" Leika looked at the (real) mess hall in disbelief. "What are you people?"

"We're pirates." Before Haruta could talk again the two girls took each stick and frighteningly pointed it to them. "Wait –"

"You're pirates! You're going to kill us!" Leika held the stick in a wrong trembling manner.

"You're wrong!" Izou tried to near them but Roxy swung her stick missing an inch from Izou's face. "Calm down, please!"

"Liars!" Leika shouted then swung the sticks upwards to the back but before she could hit Haruta a squeaked stopped her from doing so. "Ack - !" Maya grunted when Leika accidentally hit her on the head. "Leiks! That hurts!" She whined. Maya stopped massaging her head when her friends suddenly drag her out the mess hall back to the upper deck.

"What happened?" Marco asked Izou and Haruta.

"They panicked when they learned that we're pirates."

* * *

"They're pirates, Maya! They can't be trusted!" Roxy said when they got in the far corner of the deck. "I know that they're pirates. The Jolly Roger they have says so." Maya pointed the black flag on the top of the crow nest.

"If you knew it why you didn't tell us? They're vicious beings; they're going to kill us!" Leika practically screamed. "Wait, they're not. I assure you, they're good pirates. I swear." Maya defended. The two still looked frightened but they stopped at their ranting.

"Swear to God?" They both asked her.

"Swear to God." Maya answered confidently.

Even though the three girls are far away the Whitebeard Pirates could hear them with the use of haki.

"Ouch, that really hurt but what Leika said is true. Pirates are vicious beings." Fossa said.

"You should understand them, they are not into piracy they are just students, yoi." Marco said while looking at Maya in interest. "The only thing we could do is to gain their trust."

"Marco is right. So take everything easy, you understand the situation they're in the most." Whitebeard said to his commanders.

"I wonder why they always have to promise to God." Kingdew said in wonder.

"It a habit for them, I guess, yoi." Marco answered. "Hey they're back." Haruta said, noticing that the three girls were walking towards them.

"Am…" The two girls looked really scared but they seemed to be embarrassed also. "Come one guys. I know you didn't mean it, they understand. We all know that we just got here without any warning at all, it reasonable to be pitchy, right?" Maya pushed her friends to them.

"We're sorry. We thought you're bad pirates." Leika apologized.

"This whole scenario just got us in a pinch." Roxy said.

"We understand your worries. And we promised to get you back home right and we're going to do it." Marco smiled at them. After some more talk of apologize, the Whitebeard pirates managed to get the three girls to eat. And when the night came, Marco led them to the Fourth division commander's room.

"Are you okay with a single room, yoi?" Marco asked the three girls. "Here, these are the clothes Izou made for you. There's a shower room inside so you wouldn't need to go outside and there's an extra comforter and futon there to use."

"Yes, we're okay with this. Thank you very much, Marco." Maya thanked the pirate.

"I'll be going then yoi." Marco dismissed himself and went to do his own work.

"Bye. Thanks again." Leika and Roxy waved at the man. When the blonde is gone, the three girls entered the room he'd given to them. "It's big for a room you know…" Roxy commented and walk towards the queen size bed. "For pirates like them, they sure have good quality furniture's here."

"Yeah you're right. Though I still don't trust them, I really don't know why you trust them so much Maya they could be pretending to help us." Leika said and went to lay down the bed.

"I know you're suspicious of them but let them prove themselves, I know that you will trust them the way I do." Maya said as she arranged the futon and the comforter on the floor. "You can take a shower first, I'll prepare the bed."

"Leika, let's take a bath together." Roxy urges her friend. "Okay." The two girls pick up their new clothes and towels and went inside the bathroom. When Maya finished arranging the beds she went outside their room to have some fresh air.

"What a shocking turns of events…I wonder if we could really get back home." Maya said to herself. "In this kind of situation I doubt we could find a way back to our world." She mumbled but then she shook her head trying not to think any negative thoughts.

"I need to be strong for my friends." She said in a determined voice.

"Maya-chan?" Haruta appeared before her. "Where are your friends?"

"They are taking a bath together." Maya said. "Say, you're a girl right?"

"Yes, don't I look like one?" Haruta smirked.

"Izou-san is more feminine than you if you ignore his toned body." Maya said, laughing.

"You could say that again. Well you three have a long day today, take a rest. I know your two friends still don't trust us though it's really understandable."

"It will take time but I know eventually they will." Maya reassured the swordswoman.

"I hope so, wait I can I ask you a question?"

"You have asked one now." Maya said in sly tone that made Haruta to blush.

"Sorry but why do you trust us so easily?" Haruta asked.

"Simple it's my intuition. I feel like I could trust you even though you're pirates besides if you really want to hurt us then you'll not hesitate to do so this is your ship after all, you could do everything you please. Am I right?" She said in a sing song manner.

"You're pretty smart you know and you're brave too." Haruta commented.

"No…" Maya whispered but Haruta still heard it. "I'm weak, I can't even think of a thing to help my friends to get ourselves back home. I'm clumsy and I'm not good with directions…I'm really pathetic."

"You're wrong! I think you're cool, remember the time you attacked Vista. He said that you have a strong grip you could have hurt him. You're pretty strong and your friends admire you." Haruta reasoned out. "Don't call yourself pathetic. You've been doing your best ever since landing here in our ship." Haruta really admired the tall girl beside her, she has potential too just like Marco said when they had a meeting. "I should go so you could sleep. We'll do everything we can to get you three back to your homeland."

"Thank you, Haruta." When the hazel haired girl is out her sight, Maya entered the room and was greeted by her friends.

"Done? I'm next then." She then took a bath. After a long day in the Moby Dick, the three girls instantly fell asleep with a prayer of hope to come back to their own home.

* * *

When morning came, Maya is the first one to wake up so she decided to get to the mess hall or the upper deck to wait for the others to wake up but being a person with no sense of direction she is – you could say that she got lost inside the big ship.

"Okay…I thought that stair would lead me to the mess hall…" Maya groaned as she cursed her inability to memorize direction especially in a freaking big ship like the Moby Dick. "I can't believe I got lost in a ship."

"Maya?" A voice of man called her. When Maya turned around, she saw a big pale blue colored human fish looking at her nervously.

"You are?" Maya try to remember who the human fish is but she can't. "I'm sorry what's your name again?"

"I'm Namur and I'm a fishman." He introduced himself cautiously. He didn't want to scare their guest because of his appearance, though he hopes that she'll understand.

"You're a fishman?" Maya's eyes widen and visibly twinkled. "Cool! You can breathe in land and water, do you swim so fast? I don't really know how to swim you know can you teach how to swim?" It's her first time to see a real fish man and it amaze her how strong they can be.

"Ah…of course if you insist." Namur agrees rather awkwardly. Okay, she's not scared but he doesn't know if her friends would be like her.

"Great! Thank you, Nofur." She stopped. "It's your name right?"

"No, it's Namur. NA-MUR. And by the way why are you here? This hall leads to the division members' quarters?" He corrected her.

"Ahahahaha…" Maya scratch her head. "I got lost…" she admitted. Namur sweat drop, her friends were right she gets herself lost so easily though it's reasonable because the Moby Dick is big enough to be lost in it. "Then I'll escort you to the mess hall, I bet your friends are in there right now and you must be hungry." After he said that he heard a growl in her stomach that made Namur to smile.

"I really appreciate your help I really don't want to get myself lost in here for a day." The fishman escorted her up to the mess hall where her friends were indeed in there eating.

"Where have you been Maya?" Roxy asked worriedly.

"I got lost down this ship…" She murmured but Leika caught what she said and laughed.

"See, she's really Ms. No Sense of Direction." Leika laughed. "Thank goodness someone found you."

"Where did you found her, Namur?" Marco asked his brother amused. "In the hallway to the lowerclassman's quarters, she got herself pretty lost there." Namur said snickering a bit.

"Hey that's mean Nofur! I didn't intend to get lost you know, this ship is pretty big." Maya pouted. The other members laughed when they heard Maya's nickname for Namur.

"I told you my name is NAMUR not NOFUR." Namur corrected her again.

"That's what I said besides you don't really have furs…it would be weird if you have though." Maya smirked. Namur sighed and smiled not wanting to argue with her, might as well let her call him Nofur.

"Maya you should eat now, the breakfast is ready." Roxy moved to the side for her to have a sit.

"Okay, I'm really starving." She digs in. The three of them are eating with the commanders in the row table near the food counter. "Your food are pretty good…though I'm not used eating without rice." Maya commented then ate ham and egg sandwich.

"You're right; it's really weird not eating any rice." Leika said in disappointment.

"Rice? We rarely cook some, why?" Marco asked.

"Because back in our country, the main source of our energy is rice, Filipino citizen are rice lovers you know." Maya explained then drank her mango juice. "That's really good, thanks for the food!"

"I see…wait Filipino?" Izou raise an eyebrow.

"It's our nationality. We came from the Asian continent that's why." Roxy answered him.

"Marco what you said yesterday were true, they really are from another world." Haruta whispered so the girls won't hear her. "I'm really interested what kind of world they have."

"Oyaji too was curious and interested. If we find out how to get them back then we could have the opportunity to see their world, yoi." Marco whispered also then turned to their guests. "Say what do you want to do now? There is a nearby island in this part of the sea, do you want to explore with us, yoi?" He invited them.

The three girls looked at each other. "That would be good though…we have nothing to do." Roxy said.

"Then you'll come with us?" Haruta asked in an excited tone. "But we have to divide groups, is that okay with you?" Leika and Roxy panicked, they don't want to be separated with Maya. What if they do something to them?

"I think you misunderstood Haruta. You three will come with us together with Namur and Haruta. We are in charge in information gathering and stocking of supplies and food." Marco smiled when the two girls sighed in relief. They're still afraid of them and Maya is the only one they would trust their life with and Marco can see it clearly how Leika and Roxy relied on Maya so much. Marco really admired the brave girl's determination and will to fight for her friends and she has potential that he's interested with.

"That settled it. We leave as soon as we dock in the island." Marco announced.

"This means we could explore and do some adventure." Leika said in an excited tone. She loves different places; it means new knowledge and experiences to have. "Is this really okay?" Roxy reluctantly said. "But I do want to wander in a different place." She's an explorer also because she always goes to different places to have fun.

"Well, I hope I don't get lost…again." Maya grunted in annoyance that made her friends to laugh at her. Maya loves to wander but when her mind drifted somewhere she sometimes didn't notice that she's walking in an unfamiliar places and get herself lost sometimes it's unbelievable. "Hey Toh…is my body cold or the temperature dropped down?" Maya said then she sneezed.

"Hey, girls wear this. We have entered a winter island territorial zone." Izou gave three thick winter clothes to them.

"Winter Island?" Maya looked at the cross dresser in confusion.

"Yeah, there will be snow and ice everywhere." Izou said smiling but when the girls screamed in excitement Izou looked at them incredulously. "What?!"

"Snow! Real snow!" Leika jumps and hugs her friends. "This is my first ever snow moment season!" She giggled excitedly. "Let's go to the upper deck." The three girls dashed to the upper deck while wearing their winter clothes.

"They're pretty excited." Foosa smiled beside Izou.

"Kids these days…" Izou smiled fondly.

After wearing their winter clothes, the three girls immediately sees the white substance falling from the sky, they went near the railing to see the island they will visit.

"Snow…beautiful." Roxy commented while catching some snow particles. "We could do some snow fighting!" Maya pumped her fist in the air. "That would be fun!" Her three friends nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Whitebeard asked when he got in the railings. He smiled as he saw that the girls were not hostile anymore though he could see the reluctance and distrust of Leika and Roxy to them.

"Of course Mr. Captain." Maya chirped but when she saw him frowned she panicked. "Why? Did I offend you?"

"I'm not really used when someone calls me Captain, just call me Pops just like my sons and daughters calls me."

"Pops? Are you sure?" Maya tilted her head to the side.

"Of course, you're three are like daughters to me, if you don't mind." The old man laughed.

"Well it saves the use of words for me, okay Pops! That sounds right, you know." Maya grinned. "Thank you, Pops." Leika and Roxy uttered.

When the ship had docked in a more hidden port, the groups immediately hopped in the land of cold white snow. "SNOW!" The three girls shouted while playing in the snow pile.

"Come on, if we finish fast then we can have time to play later." Marco called the girls and they nodded to him.

"Can we help you in something?" Leika asked the blonde man.

"You can help us picking fresh raw food to supply." Namur answered her.

"Okay. Wait you seemed different." Leika inspects the fishman beside her. Namur panicked though not visibly he might scare her, if he do something wrong it will take time to talk to them again. He was about to answer when a weight suddenly jumped on his back.

"He's a fishman, Leiks. He's cool right?!" Maya said as she enjoys her piggyback ride in Namur's back. "Nofur said he'll teach me how to swim!"

"It's Namur." Namur corrected but the girl ignored him.

"That's great then, he's an expert when it comes to swimming." Roxy smiled to her friend. "You're pretty big like Pops." Leika commented. "Hmm…that's unfair Maya I want to some piggyback ride also."

"Later after we're done in restocking, is that okay with you Nofur?" Maya tugged Namur's hair gently.

"Of course, if she wants to." Namur smiled. At least they are not scare of him, some humans don't really like fishman but these three knows how to accept and he likes them especially Maya even though the girl pronounce his name wrong. When they got in the market, they started to pick and buy the food they need. The market is in the middle of the town of the island, it's big enough to be a city so they thought it's the capital of the island.

"I wonder if they have summer here…" Maya said while looking around the busy street of the market. "I like snow but I'll die here with this cold temperature."

"You're not use in cold weather?" Haruta asked Maya.

"No, I easily get sick in this kind of weather but thankfully this winter coats are pretty warm to prevent that…" Maya said then she sneezed.

"Pretty warm huh…" Marco grunted something then he untangled his scarf on his neck and went to Maya. "Here, it's warm enough." He said while putting the scarf on her neck.

Maya blushed and uttered her thanks to the blonde man. "Warm…" She mumbled while clutching the scarf Marco gave to her.

"Welcome! Welcome! Have some winter melon here! We have a great discount today for you!" A chubby old woman shouted where a pile of fruit is.

"They have weird fruits selling in here…" Roxy commented then went to the store of fruits expecting the winter melon they have. "This doesn't look like the winter melon I know." She picks up one and smelled the fruit.

"You can try some samples if you want." The chubby lady pulled out a plate of sliced winter melon fruit. "They're tasty."

"Thank you, Madam." Maya said then pick a sliced fruit and eat it. "They are pretty tasty. Guys have some." She picks two sliced fruits and feeding it to her friends. "You're right." Leika chirped. "You could do some milk tea in this."

"Milk tea?" Haruta asked.

"Yes, Maya's pretty good in baking and drink mixing. She can make milk teas, cocktail drinks, coffee's and other stuff and she makes sweet pastries, cakes and candies." Roxy said. "She's pretty talented in making sweets."

"I could make you some after we get back." Maya said grinning to them.

"That would be great then." Marco smiled. "Madam we'll buy some of your fruit." The three Whitebeard pirates went to pick some fruits while the three girls went to explore around the market plaza but of course with Maya getting lost again.

"Where the heck is she?" Roxy said looking for her hopeless no sense of direction friend. "Sometimes it's unbelievable that she can get herself lost in a place she knows." Leika said. "I look over there, the others are waiting." Leika went off the direction she pointed calling Maya's name.

"Good grief…she's pretty clumsy." Roxy said to herself but unknown to her there are two figures following her.

"She's pretty and sexy; we'll get a high price with her." A man in black winter coat grinned. "Let's go…she's far enough with her companion." His partner said who's also wearing a black coat. They followed Roxy until she's in front of an alley.

"Maya!" Roxy shouted calling her friend but she stopped when two men in black coats appeared before her. "What?!" She didn't get time to shout for help as the two men suddenly grabs her and puts a handkerchief over her mouth. /HELP! MAYA! LEIKA! / Her muffled voice screamed.

"Let's go before someone sees us." The two men went to the alley to hide their 'sale'.

Maya on the other hand got in front where Roxy is right now looking confused. "I thought I heard Roxy calling me." She looks around but when her eyes landed in the alley way, a sudden adrenaline went into her. She grabbed her sticks, throwing one of them to the one holding Roxy. "How dare you!" The stick she threw went straight to the man's head knocking him out.

"Get away from there Roxy!" Maya shouted then she run to the other man swinging her other sticks with a hard steel blow to his stomach. "ARRRGHHH!" Roxy scrambled away from her captors, "Roxy!" she heard Leika's voice.

"Leika!" She runs to her friend hugging her. When Maya stops attacking she breaths so hard it's hurting her lungs. "Filthy shits." She curses.

"MAYA BEHIND YOU!" Roxy's shout startled her, Maya turns around and sees a gun pointed at her.

"You little bitch!" The guy she threw her stick with grunted in pain. "You'll pay for what you did!"

"Hey, freak!" Maya's eyes turning cold. "Do you even know what's a bitch is?" She twirled the other stick she has.

"I don't give a damn about that!" The man shouted but before he could pull the trigger, Maya attacked him with her stick thrusting it to his chest exactly where his heart is. Then he felt another strike in his shoulder blade and his knee joint making him to outbalance. "SHIT!" He tried to pull the trigger but she knocked it off his hand with her stick. Maya picks up the neglected gun on the ground then swung it to the man's temple knocking him out completely.

Marco and other two arrived at the exact moment Maya strike the gun's handle to the man's temple, knocking him out. "Ouch that sure looks painful." Haruta commented.

"Maya!" The two girls shouted.

"Where do you think you're going?" The other man stops from escaping when he heard the venomous voice of Maya. "I'm not done with you yet."

"S-spare m-me!" He tried to run but a thrown gun was connected on his head knocking him out on the ground then a sudden weight on his back stops him from escaping any further.

"Say, who's gonna pay again?" She said in passive intimidating tone. She picked up the gun then pointed it to his head.

"NO!"

"Maya don't do it!" Leika shouted but her friend pulled the trigger. Maya stood from her position twirling the gun in her forefinger. "You killed him…"

"You're wrong, he fainted. See it yourself." Truth to be told, the man is still alive because the shot Maya did was pointed on the ground and not on his head.

"You scared us…" Roxy sighed in relief.

"Geez…I'm capable of killing someone but I intend to do that in a more reasonable way." Maya said giving the gun to Haruta.

"Well we're done here might as well get back to the ship yoi." Marco sighed then looked at the two unfortunate men on the ground. When they got back on the ship, Haruta and the three girls went to play on the snow before taking their lunch and as for Marco he reported what happened to his father.

"She's pretty strong willed and knows how to fight. She scared me back there when she pulled the trigger, yoi." Marco finished his report.

"I see…she has a potential. That's good she knows how to protect herself and her friends but what about the two?"

"They're not used in this kind of situation and Maya's going to get herself killed if this continues yoi." Marco said truthfully. "She's strong but her friends need to be strong too."

Whitebeard contemplated about what Marco said, indeed the other two needs to be strong too but what if Maya doesn't want them to? He sighed as another headache went through his head. "We need to talk to them first." His father suggested. "They still young and they're not pirates to begin with. It will take time to train them to fight and defend themselves."

Marco nodded, understanding his father's worries. He too can't even think of the other two girls to fight but they need to do it if they want to survive in these harsh seas. "I'll talk to them yoi." Marco said.

"Then I will too."

After eating their lunch the Taranta girls went with Izou, Namur, Vista and Haruta to gather more information and to explore more in the island though Roxy is still a bit shaken she insisted to come with her friends.

"We still have plenty of time to explore and this time we'll be more alert considering what happened earlier." Vista said instructing the others to surround the three girls to protect them from any harm.

"Thank you guys." Maya said fondly. She's very thankful that they landed in a pirate ship with good people if not well she doesn't want to think of any possible worst scenario and it was really unlucky for them to run with those slave traders.

"I hope that we're not a bother to you…" Leika said while looking around.

"Of course you're not; it's really fun having you guys in our ship." Haruta said. "It's been ages since I got to the bond with people with the same age as mine. Though Thatch was different he's so fun playing with and Ace is not with us right now." Haruta said then she stopped when she realized what she had said.

"Who is Thatch and Ace?" Roxy asked.

"They're also our brother…but Thatch's dead and Ace is chasing after the man who killed Thatch." Izou gently pushed Haruta to continue to walk as he heard a gasps from the girls.

"You really treated each other's like family, how admirable…" Maya said, amazed by their strong bond of family hood. "But you know that revenge is not the answer with this kind of problem right?" Leika stated. "Why did you let your other brother go? It won't earn anything."

"The man who killed Thatch was once a brother to us, there is a golden rule in our ship and that man betrayed us, his family for decades and Ace can't forgive him especially that man was under his division. Even if we wanted to go after that traitor Pops wouldn't let us but Ace is an exception though he forced himself to go after that man." Namur explained while seething invisibly. Thinking about their dead brother and that man, his blood starts to boil.

"But –"Leika wanted to continue but Maya stops her, shaking her head.

"They're pirates, Leiks. For the World they are scums and unwanted by the people, they're always feared. Though for other people's view they are vicious and wanted criminals they're still human beings that have hearts…and the only people they could trust and rely on are their own comrades. I can't blame them for wanting justice for their dead brother besides it is not an unusual case that we sometimes get in the news right there are some far more cruel and unforgivable than this. This is what reality is, this is an unfair and cruel world." Maya said in gloom.

Leika stops then shakes her head. "It's still not right…" The four Whitebeard pirates looked at the three girls, surely they are still kids but they know what cruelty and unfairness is especially Maya. She understands them the most and it relieves them not knowing why.

"Let's go." The girls nodded and they continued to gather more information about the island.

"Who's the man that betrayed you and why did he have to kill his own comrade and brother?" Maya suddenly blurted out.

"He's Marshall D. Teach, also known as Blackbeard. He killed Thatch because he wants the Yami Yami no Mi." Vista answered her.

"Yami Yami no Mi?" Roxy said in confusion. "What's that?"

"It's a Devil Fruit." Haruta explained. "A Devil Fruit is kind of fruit that if eaten it will give powers that surpasses human strength in some ways. There are three types of Devil Fruits; the Paramecia, Logia and the Zoan Devil Fruit types. They are powerful but those who have eaten such fruits will never be able to swim ever again and if they fell in the sea they'll instantly sink in the sea water." She added.

"Whoa, this world does really have some weird stuffs existing in here." Maya whistled. "But did he have to kill your brother? Cheap reasons he has, he deserve a real beating in his sorry ass."

"Maya." Roxy reprimanded.

"What? It's true it just said that he's not a man to begin with; at least these pirates have dignity. They treated him as a family, a brother and a son but what did he pays to them? That Teach killed his own brother…" Maya che'd.

They finished their task in a more awkward way but eventually Maya broke the uncomfortable atmosphere by dragging the pirates and her friends to snow pile starting a snow ball fight. They laughed and enjoyed the winter island as the other members of Whitebeard pirates joined them in their little snow ball fight that turned out as a snow ball war.

Whitebeard laughed as he looked at his sons and daughters having their time of their life with their guests, even the lazy looking Marco joined them. It would be more fun if Thatch was still alive and Ace was still here with them, those two were the prankster of the family and they would enjoy this kind of moment. The old captain was looking around when a snow ball was thrown on his face, the others stopped throwing at each other when they saw the scattered snow particles on Pops' face.

"Who threw that?" Kingdew looks around.

"I'm SORRY!" Maya shouted to Pops while bowing her head low. "Are you okay Pops?"

"Gurararara! A stuff like that won't hurt me come on enjoy yourselves!" Whitebeard's booming voice laughs. The others cheered then continued the snow ball war with the three girls they were starting to like. Even Leika and Roxy seemed more relax with the pirates, trusting them more than before. Because of this unusual event they threw a party with no utter reasons, with booze all over the pile of snow, food from left to right and pirates singing merrily without a care in the World but also with the three girls offering their own dance and song earning some whistles, compliments and claps from the pirates.

"Maya can you handle yourself?" Roxy asked her now sober friend.

"Don't worry I'm okay." Maya smiled oh so sweetly to her. "I can still walk back, this is my last shot."

"Okay, don't fall off huh. We're going back to our room, we're pretty tired." Leika said.

"Go on, go on. I'll be with you after this…" Maya shooed her friends. Leika looked at Roxy then they shrugged walking back to their room.

"Say how old are you Maya. I think you're not a heavy drinker but you seem handling yourself better yoi." Marco commented as he took the mug of booze from the sober girl.

"Worry not Marco I'm 19 now a little alcohol wouldn't hurt." Maya snickered when she saw some Whitebeard pirates doing something hilarious.

"Are you sure yoi?" Marco asked. He looked at her once again when she laugh so hard about the corny joke his brothers pulled. "I guess you are yoi." He smirked. The party ended when it was past midnight and everyone got their bed to sleep but some were still awake for their night watch. Marco on the other hand needed to pick Maya just to get her back to the ship.

"She's drunk…" Marco chuckled as he carried her in a bridal style and was about to get her back to her cabin when she mumbled something.

"Don't…don't drown me…I can't breathe…" Maya clutched the shirt he's wearing and she seemed experiencing a nightmare. "Help me…Papa…" She moaned in pain and grunted like she's really drowning.

"Maya!" Marco tried to wake the girl in his arms but it seemed that the nightmare got her. "Wake up!"

"No…don't touch me…don't please!" She shouted and started to flail. "Ahh! NO! Please!"

"MAYA!" Marco gripped her shoulders so hard it awakened the girl from her nightmare.

"What –"Maya looked around her and then she saw Marco looking at her in panicked worry. "Marco?"

"You're dreaming…" Marco sighed in relief. "It's a bad dream yoi. You scared me you know."

"Did I talk in my sleep?" Maya asked nervously. "Tell me the truth."

"Yes." Marco admitted. "But I will not question you about that dream and what I heard from you. It's your choice after all."

"Thank you, Marco…"Maya got herself off his arms tugging her blouse back to place. "I can go back to our room now…don't worry I won't get lost."

"Okay if you insist…and remember I'm always your friend Maya. Whenever you need someone to talk to I'm always here to hear you out."

"I will Marco and time will tell…" Maya smiled fondly to him and then she turned to get back to her cabin. "Thank you again…" And she was gone.

"Maya…" Marco murmured and he too walked back to his own room to rest. He will have to talk to his father tomorrow about Maya.

* * *

"Train us?" Roxy stopped her hand in midair as she imbibed what the blonde commander said to them. Once again they were in the mess hall eating her omelet rice for breakfast and bacon with egg for Leika.

"Why?" Leika asked in between bites.

"You need to know how to protect yourselves if an emergency comes. It's better to be ready than sorry." Jozu informed.

The two girls looked at each then to their sleeping friend in between them; Maya instantly fell asleep when they got in the mess hall and she didn't even bother to get breakfast.

"Maya…" Roxy attempted to wake her friend but to no avail. "Do we have to fight with you?"

"No. It's just for self-defense and for you to be able to fight. Not necessarily fight yoi." Marco said.

"Oh…well it's not really that bad if we have to learn right? It's a good experience for me but I'm not into violence." Leika smiled wryly and contemplating what should they do. "I know Maya would be willing to learn, she's strong and knows how to fight. She can even intimidate others if she wanted to."

"What do you think?" Roxy looked at Leika, frowning. Roxy is just too feminine and she's not into violence either but Leika knows that Roxy was thinking about what happened to her yesterday. "I think you're right we need to train so we could be strong enough to protect ourselves."

"That settled it. We can start after breakfast what do you think?" Curiel asked the two girls.

"No problem but Maya doesn't know… oi Maya." Roxy once again shakes her friend to wake up. "Wake up already sleepy head. Geez…I thought you could handle your alcohol?"

"Imp kcan gandel it…" Maya replied in a muffled grunt. (I can handle it…)

"Maya…" Leika sighed in exasperation. Sometimes Maya can be annoying but she's their friend what can she do about it?

"She can rest first and I think she's not fit to do some training today yoi. I bet she got a real hangover from last night." Marco once again carried the sleeping Maya in a bridal style. "I'll get her to your room so she can rest comfortably."

"Thanks a lot Marco. Take care of her." Roxy smiled in gratitude.

"Are you ready girls?" Izou and Haruta asked. They are the one in charge of their training.

"Of course!" The two girls followed their trainers to the training deck of Moby Dick. When the others were gone Marco then walked to the hallway down the cabin of the three girls. He placed the sleeping girl on the bed and covered her in blankets.

"I think I should train you to use Haki. I want to know if you have this powerful Conqueror's Haki." Marco said to the sleeping Maya who just moaned in her sleep and thankfully she's not having any bad fit of dreams today. "She's like a troublesome little sister…how cute."

Hard is an understatement for Leika and Roxy because the training they were doing was really hard to the point that they can't even move a single limb.

"This is very exhausting…" Leika said as she took her breathing to even. "Hard and I don't know." They struggled to catch their breathing but they needed to do this. They are always relying to Maya and they can't afford to lose her if something happened to her because of them.

"Again girls?" Haruta said as she readied her wooden sword.

"YES!" The both of them shouted and they readied their own wooden swords. From the corner of the training area, Izou was watching the girls to train their ability to hold a sword and to defend themselves when Marco appeared beside him.

"What is the progress of their training?" asked the blonde commander.

"Rough…they really don't know how to fight though they knew some basics it's still not enough to polish them to fight. They'll die young with their condition." Izou frowned as he saw the girls run away from Haruta. "I hope that we don't have to confront some enemies on our way to get them back. I know Maya can fight but her friends will be the death of her if she keeps protecting them."

"That's what Pops and I have talked about. But I know they can do it we have to trust them." Marco reassured the Okama despite having his own doubts about Leika and Roxy. "I was planning to teach Maya to use Haki." He blurted out.

"What? Are you sure? Does she even know what Haki is and why the sudden decision?" Came the consecutive questions of Izou.

"Yes I even asked Pops for permission and he said that maybe she has Conqueror's Haki." Marco smirked at the idea; he would be surprised if she doesn't have King's Disposition, she's just too intimidating if the situation kicks in. "I swear that she might have it."

"Really? Like Ace I guess…" Izou frowned when he remembered his fiery brother who hasn't got the chance to train his Haki. "I hope that he's alright…but it's a good idea that you'll teach her how to use Haki. We could teach her friends also what do you think?"

"No problem with me. It will be an advantage for them."

After the training that morning, Leika and Roxy went back to their cabin to take a bath and to grab some lunch after. They caught Maya grumbling as she held her aching head.

"Man…My head hurts…"Said a certain Flying fish. "I gonna puke…" Maya rushed to the bathroom to empty her acidic stomach.

"Geez…" Roxy and Leika shrugged and shook their heads. "You're back…" Maya gloomily greeted her friends. "Sorry about last night I got carried away…" She snickered sheepishly to them.

"Don't do that again huh?" Roxy reprimanded her.

"Yes…I guess…"

"Maya…" Leika and Roxy said in a threatening voice. When Leika and Roxy finished taking their bath Maya also took a bath after them. The three of them walked up to mess hall to grab their lunch.

"How was your morning?" Maya asked her friends.

"Tough…Haruta and Izou trained us to fight." Leika replied.

"What? Seriously, that's good! I mean you know at least we could fight together to protect ourselves right?" Maya said in excitement.

"Yeah you're right. It was really hard but I managed to strike a blow on Haruta and Izou but Leika is more agile and flexible than me especially you, you're strong enough to protect us and yourself." Roxy said a bit sad voice.

"Nah…I'm still weak. I hope I could train with you is that okay?" Maya asked.

"Of course so that we could beat you." Leika sniggered. When they got inside the mess hall every pirate greeted them merrily.

"Maya! You're finally awake…geez lil' sis you've toppled over last night!" Jozu joked when the girls got in the table of the commanders to eat.

"Hahaha sorry about that it's been ages since I got drunk." Maya said sheepishly.

"Are you ready for your training later girls?" Izou asked the two girls beside Maya.

"Certainly, and Maya wants to join too!" Leika said enthusiastically.

"Sorry girls but Maya will undergo my training." Marco interrupted them.

"Eh? Why?" Roxy asked.

"Well I will be teaching her how to use Haki." Marco replied. The three girls wore curious faces and turned to Marco to have answers.

"What is Haki?" Maya asked the blonde commander.

"Haki is defined as a one person's aura that involves the senses of a person. There are two Haki classifications; first is the Observation Haki which involves the high sense of touch, hearing and reading of movements. With this ability you can sense your enemy and the people around you with the help of their aura and also you could read their future movements by using the observation. The second is the Armament Haki which is defined as the shield of the body from harm. You can turn your body parts into steel like form to be able to attack your enemy and by the use of Haki you can evenly fight a Devil fruit user." Marco explained.

"I can use my own aura to attack my enemy? That's weird but cool I guess!" Maya sniggered. "Well if it will help me then I'm willing to learn this Haki you're mentioning. Let's do it!"

"Well if you insist yoi." Marco smiled. Now he will now know if she has the King's Disposition or not. "We'll start after you eat your lunch."

"Okay!" Maya then started to eat a large amount of meal.

"Again!" Marco shouted after he toppled Maya in mid somersault. The tall girl grunted in pain as she stood from the floor of the training, she panted as she held her abused side.

"What's with that face Maya? Do you want back down now?" Marco taunted Maya.

"Like hell I will! I'm going to defeat you!" Maya shouted in determination then she started to attack once more.

"She got some balls really." Blenheim chuckled heartily but he stopped when Maya turned to him. "What?"

"That's kinda weird you know I really don't have any balls I'm a girl after all right?" Maya stated as a matter of fact that made Blenheim to blush and made the other Whitebeard members to laugh at what she said.

"Okay…that's not really necessary yoi." Marco faced palm and smirked at the same time.

"Maya you dork!" Roxy laughed. Even in pain she still managed to pull some of her unusual antics. "Good grief…" Leika shook her head. Maya continued to attack Marco but the result was the same with her on the floor grunting in pain and injured and with Marco still standing and smirking at her miserable state.

"Do you want to start now?" Marco asked the panting girl on the ground.

"The Haki thingy you're saying? Well I'm really tired of this sparring session we're doing." Maya panted and rose from the ground. "Argh! I feel like shit!"

"Well you will feel more shit when we start your Haki training." Marco smirked.

"Pineapple jerk." Maya pouted but she squeaked when Marco emitted some kind of deadly aura.

"What did you just say yoi?" Marco literally turned dark when he heard a taboo nickname from her. "Do you want me to make it hard for you huh Maya?"

"Eek! I'm sorry!" She backed away from a pissed Pineapple head.

* * *

Whitebeard took another swig of sake from his big barrel even though the nurses scolded him not to; he's in his usual sit at the upper deck of Moby Dick enjoying the usual routine of his sons and daughters. He laughed as one of his sons pulled a prank at each other, the joys of his beloved family that even though they're pirates they bonded like what real family should be but a little different. He smirked taking another gulp of sake and thought about his three adopted daughters who accidentally landed on his ship a week ago. Albeit he was not bonding with them often he clearly saw how happy his sons and daughters whenever they are with the three girls especially the commanders.

He still remembered how hostile they were to them on the first day but as time had gone by the three girls now fitted in their family like they were here in a long time. He had been observing the girls with the help of his Observation Haki and also the reports of the commanders to him and these are what he had conclude about them; the first is Roxanne or Roxy for others and sometimes Dora to her friends (though he does not know why they're calling her Dora), she's a beautiful lady that have captured the hearts of his sons the first day they came here (some of them), funny, witty and the most reluctant out of all the three. She's pretty sensitive but she's trying her best not to panic and to understand the situation more, maybe she needed to be push and the training had helped her to do so. She's strong and he knows that she'll be able to protect herself if the situation gets worst. The second is Leika or Barney (Roxy's nickname for her and really do they have to address each other oddly?) is a faithful girl with a strange sense of humor that everyone likes, she always has a certain joke in everything she sees in her surrounding and make out some joke about it. She's agile, flexible, and dedicated in every work she does and Whitebeard can already see that she's learning fast than what he expects her to. The third and last is of course, Maya or Maya Maya or Flying Fish (To Leika and Roxy, seriously?) is a strong willed, delinquent, stubborn girl who always managed to get herself lost and always get her things lost also. She's helpless with everything about directions (he knows that) and it's funny that she's the smartest out of the three and no he's not insulting her but she has this odd habit of spacing out in every impossible time like when Ace's narcolepsy would hit him. Sometimes she's serious and sometimes she's pretty talkative, nosy and a prankster, it's like she have several personalities that was within her. It was really disturbing especially after what Marco had informed to him about her nightmare that made the both of them to worry about her, she's might had been traumatized in something she can't escape to.

Whitebeard took another gulp of sake and sighed after thinking about the girls that he wanted to be part of his family, despite who they are he still wants them to be his daughters. He was about to drink again when Marco appeared before him.

"How is the girls' progress?" He asked his son.

"They were learning fast than before yoi. Roxy had improved over the week learning Armament Haki bit by bit, she's fit and fast, I like the way she's taking this seriously. Leika on the other hand is a real fast learner she's maybe not as strong as Maya but she's more nimble like Haruta and she has a good development of Observation Haki yoi." He reported.

"That's great news then I'm proud of them." Whitebeard laughed merrily. "What about your student?"

"Ahh…I have many things about her to report to you Pops. She's pretty aggressive and strong enough to injure Namur. She also had awakened her Mantra, though it did not really fit her but she's using her Mantra in full control sometimes it's frightening. It's not visible but she had observed all of us pretty fast than anyone could do and she's pretty good in using Armament Haki with the help of her sticks."

"Really huh…I didn't thought of that. Did you notice if she has the King's Disposition?" Whitebeard asked again, taking another gulp of sake.

"Nothing much but she has the signs yoi." Marco smiled knowingly to his father. "I don't want to rush her."

"Well that's good at least those girls now capable to fight for their own safety." White laughed once again. "Take them to me please I want to congratulate those girls."

"Certainly Pops." Marco complied then called over the said girls.

"What is it Marco?" Maya chirped when they got in front of Marco and Whitebeard. They were about to pull a prank on Foosa and Curiel with Haruta's help when Marco called them out. The three girls were excited and nervous when Marco told them to go to Pops and talk to him for some matters. Pops rarely talk to them because sometimes he's drinking his sake or sometimes he taking a nap in his room so it's a surprise for them that he wants to talk to them.

"Pops, what the matter?" came the question of Maya when they got in front of the big captain.

"Gurararara! Straight as ever are you little Flying Fish?" Whitebeard taunted Maya that made her blush and pout.

"Not you too Pops…you'd taken the nickname they made for me." Maya pouted.

"Gurarararara! I heard that you've been doing well on your trainings I am very proud of you three." He said with so much pride.

"Thank you Pops we will do our best to do these trainings!" Leika said in jubilant. "You've helped us more than we could think of."

"Yeah thank to you we are now stronger than ever!" Roxy added.

"Don't mention it I'm just happy that you like it here. Maybe you should consider being part of our family." Whitebeard arched an eyebrow, testing them.

"No thank you but we could still be friends right? I have a family waiting for me, for all of us back home." Maya frankly told the old captain.

"I still want to go home, Mother is waiting for me." Leika also said. "You have a big family I enjoyed staying in here."

"Yeah…and we need to go home." Roxy smiled. Whitebeard smirked as he heard the undying commitment they have to their families, so admirable, strong and tight.

"Gurararara! Well can't help it." Whitebeard liked these girls and even though they refused to be part of his family he will still consider them as his own daughters.

"Pops! There's a Pirate ship in front of us!" one of the Whitebeard Pirates shouted. All of them turned to see who was the pirate that dared to challenge them.

"They're the Owl Pirates. Not bad for a pirate crew yoi." Marco commented when he saw the jolly roger of the main ship.

"Owl? They're weird to have such name as pirates." Maya commented. "Well, all names are weird." She shrugged.

"What a fantastic logical thinking, Maya." Marco said in blunt.

"Why thank you." Maya grinned at him. All of the Division members prepared to attack if these pirates dare to attack first. "Our first battle." Maya smirked, anticipating a heated fight with this unknown and unfortunate Pirate group. But when she was about to lunged at the ship beside the Moby dick, a man swinging in a rope took her and dumped her on the opposing ship. The other pirates immediately tied her to the main mast and pointed their swords at her.

"Ara?" She blinked many times processing what just happened to her.

"MAYA!" Leika and Roxy shouted.

"How did she let herself be captured yoi?" Marco groaned and face palmed at the same time.

"WAHAHAHAHA! We have one of your weak members! Whitebeard if you don't surrender at once we will kill her!" the captain with an owl headdress sneered.

Maya wiggled at the tied rope making it to loose. _Do they even know how to tie a person? _Maya sweat dropped at their dumbness. She noiselessly got out of the rope then approached the oblivious dumb captain with the rope in her hand.

"Look at this damsel in distress if you don't have the heart to rescue her then she will be dead! HAHAHAHA!" He gestured at Maya who's beside him.

"Yo!" Maya raised her hand in greeting. The crew members of the Owl Pirates except the captain have bulging eyes in shock while the Whitebeard Pirates save for Edward Newgate face palmed at Maya's ridiculous antics.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA-""Mister…" "HAHAHAHAHA" "Hey…" "NOW TO KILL –"

"Dumbass!" Maya smacked the captain on his head knocking him out. "I've been calling you jerk and you're not listening, clean your damn ears will you!"

"What the –"the captain held his bulging bump on his head and looked at Maya in disbelief. "How did you escape?"

"Are you kidding me? Seriously, your dumbass of a crew didn't know how to tie a person so I got out from it so it's not my fault I escaped but it's them." She thumb pointed the crew members who're cowering in fear.

"You fools! Why did you let her escape! Now get her you useless assholes!" He ordered immediately but Maya took this as a chance to test her ability that she had trained for weeks now.

"Single tap!" She used the rope she's been holding to single handedly tied the Pirate crew in their necks locking them and chocking them. "Who's dead again?" Maya pulled the end of the rope dragging the pirates to the railing of their ship, dropping each pirate off the ship.

"Bitch!" the captain regained his composure and attacked the defenseless girl, or so he thought. Maya saw through his attack, she let go of the rope and jumped out of the way. Even without her stick weapon she can still use her hands to counter attack the captain; with swift movements Maya lunged at him from his back giving him a headlock then without any second thought she snapped his head making the captain to faint because of the harsh attack he received.

"Well that was easy..." Maya said then dumped his unconscious body on the deck floor. She turned to the Whitebeard Pirates, grinning and waving like a champion. "I WIN!"

"Seriously?" Leika groaned. "Are they even serious in taking Pops head? They are so weak!"

"At least she's safe right?" Izou shook his head in amusement. That girl is unbelievable even without her weapon she could still inflict her enemy the same pain she does to anyone she consider her enemy. Not far from him, Izou heard several gasps from his brothers and a shout from Leika.

"Maya duck!" Leika shouted, she raised a not so big wooden tennis racket from nowhere and pulled a big pinball. With the help of her haki, she struck the pinball with the use of her now steel like racket to the pirates behind Maya, the fast pinball hit the nearest pirate square on his stomach and with so much force, and the impact got the other pirates all of them fell off the ship down to the raging sea.

"I'm far from a Duck! And be careful next time I taught I was dead meat!" Maya looked really terrified because of Leika's attack. The others were dumbfounded, looking at Leika with their mouths agape.

"That was awesome Leika!" Roxy commented. Leika became so strong this past two weeks and Maya also, expected from them.

"Well I never taught of that even though it's not really unusual for me to see such attack." Jozu looked utterly shock. These girls have adapted the life of a pirate in no time and have trained and learned so much you can just let them be without any supervision.

"Watch out!" Roxy almost missed as she shouted and jumped from the Moby Dick to the enemy ship, charging at the group of pirates swarming from inside of the enemy ship.

"What a pretty lady!" Whistled a maniac looking pirate. "Now now…we wouldn't want to hurt such beauty you know." He grinned and his other crewmates maniacally snickered at her.

"You'll regret underestimating me!" Roxy narrowed her eyes menacingly giving her icy glares to them, making them to freeze on their spots. "Soft touch…slashes!" She instantaneously attacked them with her bare hands, using her skilled fingers as she snap every sensitive parts and leaving some deep slashes on their bodies.

"What the –"The maniac pirate gape and staggered to regain control but they can't. "I can't move!" They all bled and fainted right on the spot. Roxy on the other hand shakily wiped the blood off her hands and walked over to Maya.

"You okay Rox?" Maya asked worriedly. "I'm fine just you know…shocked and still not use…" She shakily smiled. "Are they dead?"

"No…just unconscious, that was so cool Roxy!" Maya tried to lighten her mood. "That move was so fast I can barely see you."

"Hahahaha…I'm gonna beat you someday!" She laughed. After the unexpected turn of events the Whitebeard Pirates once again held a party for the girls first fight success on the wide upper deck.

"To Maya, Leika and Roxy! Cheers!" Marco lifted his mug of booze. "Cheers!" The others cheered also and gulped the booze to the bottom. The three girls laughed and sing with the Whitebeard Pirates feeling so free and happy they never have been before. So different from what they always and must do in their daily lives as citizens of a law enforced country – it's like being a pirate is so much fun than being a normal civilian.

"Toh…" Maya softly called her two friends. She leaned on the tall railing far from the drinking pirates taking her own mug of booze.

"Yes?" Leika bit a chunk of meat on her barbeque stick while Roxy just savored the sweet white wine she has.

"I've been thinking…what if we join them…" Maya fondly said taking another swig of bitter booze she has. "Not that it's easy…we all know being a pirate is also being a criminal to the whole world but don't you feel and think the same that there so much freedom we could have? I mean…*sigh*, I just wanted to say that I feel accepted here."

Roxy and Leika looked at each other knowingly, even though they enjoyed it also the two of them still want to go back home but they could not find any fault in Maya's feelings, she's just a typical girl that could live in a fun and cruel world of Pirates. They can't just share the same feelings.

"Maya…we understand but don't you want to go home too?" Roxy approached her tall friend and looked at her seriously. "Have you changed your mind?"

"No…yeah…maybe…I don't know. It's just being a normal girl with a normal family and way of living is kind of boring but not that boring, I know the challenges we had – I had have made my life exciting but not like this…the fights, the parties, the treasures, all of the adventures! There's so much to live for…here…to discover more of it…I want to know it all!" Maya said dreamily.

"So are you staying here for good?" Leika nervously asked.

"Like I said I still don't know but if the time comes that we can go home then I know I can decide that very day. Until then we should enjoy being here and live here without regrets." Maya pulled her friends in a semi hug. "Cheers?" She gestured her mug while Leika pulled out her barbeque stick and Roxy thrust her own glass of white wine.

"Cheers!"

* * *

Did you like or not? Tell me please! Please! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Now that they're fit, stronger and smarter let's give the three girls an adventure they will never forget!

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

* * *

Maya had been spending her most morning in the big library of Moby Dick this past few days, it's not like it's a surprise to Leika and Roxy but for the Whitebeard Pirates well they were shocked a bit except for Marco since he's into books also but to see her reading several brain wrecking books on the upper deck is really disturbing, and Maya's even noting some of it on a blank book she borrowed from Marco, well just like what Roxy and Leika said Maya's a book lover. It's like she's like that wanted woman that the World Government labeled as the Devil's Child because of her knowledge about the Poneglyphs and History.

"FINISHED!" Maya exclaimed as held the book up with her two hands like she won in a gamble.

"What are you doing Maya?" Leika sat beside the book lover and looked at her journal book. "What's that?"

"This is a secret scripture!" Maya grinned at her. "Like Alibata…see." She gestured the book to Leika for her to see the odd writings on it.

"It's gibberish to me…at least Alibata is more understandable than that." Roxy commented when she looked at the odd writings.

"Yeah…I agree **but** I've learned how to read and write it these past few days though at first it's really difficult but I'm so inspired that I insisted in learning this kind of writing." Maya closed the book and smiled fondly. "It's really interesting and cool you know…and mysterious…"

"What writing?" Marco asked approaching the three girls. It's been a month since the girls got in the Moby Dick but the Whitebeard Pirates still don't have any clue how to get these girls back to their home. Though the girls were having fun exploring every island they come to, or have been training to become more capable in every possible fight or have been in many unreasonable parties the girls especially Leika and Roxy still want to get home.

"Here!" Maya opened the book up to Marco's face and now Marco wished that he didn't let the book lover to read any kind of books in the library. Marco's face paled and he trembled inside as he looked at the writings he knew but can't comprehend even though he tried to know it because without any supervision of an instructor who knows these writings then no one could learn a thing or two about it.

"How did you learn all of this?" Marco nervously asked the grinning Maya with reading glasses.

"I learned it with the use of stubbornness, persistence and conviction and also patience he he…it's difficult you know." Maya smiled in triumph.

"Could you read some of it for me?" He asked hoping that she didn't really understand it.

"Hmm…well…it will difficult since it's a story you know, well a sample story. I like to write stories so I'm really embarrass…if I read it aloud…" Maya blushed in shyness.

"Oh…" Well at least it's harmless to him. "What it's all about then?" Might as well know what did she wrote.

"Oh it's all about the mystery history you have its kinda odd at first and you know what I put all of you as my characters and Pops is the protagonist. He's like a legendary man who found the true history of the ancient weapons of the World and the Government wants it all to end the Great Pirate Age!" Maya acted and voiced in a dramatic narrative tone but Marco and the other Whitebeard Pirate commanders considerably paled in what they heard from her even Pops stopped gulping his sake looking at Maya in horror.

"What history?" Marco gulped invisibly and looked at Leika and Roxy who noticed their agitations.

"It's about the ancient weapons Poseidon, Pluton, Uranus and the Rio Poneglyph. I also included the Sky Island, the Fishman Island and the Grandline and of course the New World, the great end Raftel island and…and…and…I forgot the others but there so many I couldn't have the capacity to shoved all the ideas and do a great story about it but since it's only a sample for now I guess it still a failure but I'm really inspired so I will continue this story!"

"How did you know all of it?" Pops asked instead as Marco can't find his voice to ask her again.

"From your books duh, all of it was not complete but I've learned enough so I analyzed every information and I put all of it here." Maya pulled out another small thick book from her newly sewed red and black bag pack. Marco took the book and was surprised again when he saw another odd writings on it that are far from the scripture of Poneglyphs.

"What is this writing?" Marco asked while the other commanders examined the thick book.

"Oh it's Alibata it's the ancient alphabetical writing of Filipino's. I wrote the information's in that way so I could easily understand it since I'm still learning that odd scripture and I didn't want anyone to know it so I wrote it in Alibata. Very convenient right especially if you don't want anyone to know your secret it's a perfect code material to use." Maya explained.

Marco nodded unconsciously; she's right it's not understandable to anyone but only to her and no one would know her secret. Marco once again gulped and looked at the happy Flying Fish in front of him then to the books again.

"What's the big deal about it?" Leika couldn't take it anymore it's not like them to act so scared because of some odd writings it's harmless for Pete's sake! "What's so special about it? Maya's really interested in it so what's with all your faces then?" Roxy couldn't understand why they are like this.

"No…it's not really special we're just surprise that she'd learned this in just a matter of time." Izou hastily answered.

"Yeah…this writing is very difficult to learn you know that's why we're really impressed that Maya learned it all." Foosa awkwardly laughed.

Though Leika, Roxy and Maya were not really convinced they decided to just let it go and continue their own things while the commanders just sighed in relief, Marco on the other hand gestured a silent command to them for a general meeting.

* * *

**That night…**

"It's just an odd scripture why be afraid of it?" Haruta argued as she banged the large meeting table they're in right now. "It's not like it could harm anyone of us –"

"Maybe it wouldn't harm anyone of us but Maya will be." Marco grimly cut Haruta's sentence. "Now that she knows that writing then she will be like Nico Robin the Devil's Child."

"But Maya's not an archeologist so why should we worry about then?" Izou insisted. The other commanders just looked at each other contemplating and quietly listening to their argument.

"My sons…please calm down. We couldn't solve anything if you argue like this; as long as the World Government knows nothing about her then it will be okay. As for now we should insure Maya's safety, no Government official will know about her knowledge. Are we clear?"

The commanders nodded but Namur butted it. "What if she told anyone about it, especially that she have those books right?"

"Maya's smart enough not to tell anyone about those books, besides it's a story to begin with and she's pretty embarrassed about it." Jozu debated.

"I agree…she's not the type to trust anyone to tell someone about it unless she could trust them enough." Marco added, more relaxed than before.

Maybe it's really harmless but it will be in the future. And it will bring danger to all of them especially to the whole world.

* * *

**In the 4****th**** Division Commander Cabin…**

"I wonder why they're like that this morning…" Roxy murmured audibly to her friends beside her. The commanders voluntarily built a big spaced bed for the three of them. Roxy's on the right side while Maya's on the left side and with Leika in between of them.

"Did I do something wrong?" Maya turned and looked at Roxy and Leika. If it really disturbs them then she will stop doing unless they'll explain to her why though.

"I think they're hiding something but I think it's not important for now…just be careful Maya it might bring danger to you in the future. We all know that knowledge can be considered as a great weapon." Leika reprimanded her book lover friend.

"She's right…maybe you knew something that should not be informed to anyone so don't talk about it to anyone so casually. I think they were just you know they don't want to scare you so consider it as a threat not to be leak okay?"

"I guess you're right…okay I will never tell anyone about the scripture that I learned!" Maya lifted her right arm in a semi salute.

"Good!" After that the three of them fell asleep.

* * *

Even if Maya was forbidden to tell anyone of her knowledge she still continued to learn the odd script and took notes as much as she can from the library books of Moby Dick and she haven't said anything to anyone of them about her secret discovery about the True History and without any other thoughts she started creating the **NEW FUTURE.**

"And that's the first chapter…" Maya grinned in triumph as she looked at her master piece story written in Ponegylph script. She may not know the real reason of their agitations but she knows that the History of this world is very interesting it's intriguing her in every second she read every book of history. She snickered once more and put a lock on the book since no one wants her to tell anyone about it.

"This is fun…I'm gonna love writing this story!" Maya then hid her notes and books in her bag pack. Dangling the bag on her back Maya left the library and went up the mess hall to eat her lunch, in there she found her friends with all the commanders. "Hey guys, you had eaten without me?"

"Nope…where were you?" Leika asked moving aside for her to sit down. Maya got her own plate of food and sat down with her friends, grinning like a mad girl she is. "Why so happy, Maya-Maya?"

"Oh nothing much…" Maya snickered. She can't help it but if she told them they will get mad on her and she doesn't want that and the last thing she wanted them to do is to forbid her to write her story. "I'm just happy that we'll go to another island and Nofur's gonna teach me to swim right Nofur?"

"It's Namur you Flying Fish." Namur sighed and shook his head. Maya just pouted then snickered again as she ate her lunch, excited about the turn of events of this day. It's been days since the Moby Dick got in an island and she's looking forward to it especially they could get in another adventures.

"You never change Maya." Roxy chided. Well they're all excited about the island and they do want to explore it so they could have some fun. After the Moby Dick had docked at the hidden part of the spring island they got, the Whitebeard Pirates then went to do their task but a certain Flying Fish was missing in Marco's team.

"Maya…" Marco moaned in annoyance as he saw that his student was nowhere in his team only her two friends. "Where the hell is she yoi?" She's unpredictable sometimes it's hard to keep up with her set of different moods.

"That Maya she's reckless as ever." Roxy scratched her head in exasperation. "I think she'll be alright on her own Marco. We'll just have to find her if we needed to, she's strong enough to protect herself and besides she's not stupid to pick a fight with anyone."

"Oh pray tell with every angel Dora, we both know what kind of a war freak Maya is. Remember when she argued with our professor in school, she's ready to pounce at that stupid excuse for a professor if only Mam Bella was not there. She even challenge a dozen of drug addicts in a Squatter's Area heck I can even remember when she toppled a motorbike of a snatcher on our way to Mount Banahaw and she even used her Arnis sticks **and **she almost killed them." Leika shuddered when she remembered what kind of demon possessed girl Maya could be. Well you could say she's a demon already.

"Yeah…that was really terrifying when she yanked the motorbike with her bare hands, she almost broke her arm back then but the feral face she's wearing that day was epic it's like she was possessed." Roxy agreed with Leika.

"What are you two talking about?" Namur asked horrified as to what they were saying about their moody friend.

"Maya." They said in unison. Marco on the other hand just sweat dropped after hearing Maya's different stupid antics.

"Okay, as what Roxy and Leika said we could look for Maya later since we need to restock our food first. Let's go." Marco commanded and they all jumped down to the island and went to the main town square to buy raw products.

* * *

**With Maya…**

Maya was so excited to explore the spring island she forgot that she should be with Marco's team but since she's a pretty rebellious girl she just ignored the ideas of how Marco will deal with her later. She's maybe obedient at times but well she just love making that blue mother hen worry even if he denies it. She snickered remembering when Marco accidentally (or purposely) toppled her over the railing of the ship with her falling head first in the raging ocean and with a Sea King on her tail actually. Marco wore this funny worried face maybe thinking Pops' raging tremor punch that he will receive after he saved the poor Flying Fish out of the sea. She made it out alive of course but after that training Marco was more cautious of his actions when it comes to Haki training, it was kind of frustrating since she's okay but Marco is Marco he's the eldest child and the most caring out of all Pop's sons and daughters and the good thing was Maya is the closest to him out of the three of them. He even let her call him Big Brother and he sometimes calls her Little Sis, it was heartwarming even though Marco was a person with few words.

She became aware of how much she love the noise of a crowded place especially in the mess hall of Moby Dick though she's a girl-who-hates-crowded-places, she actually changed bit by bit because of this unusual big family of pirates. She's smarter, stronger, bubblier and more relaxed than what and who she was before they have landed on the deck of Moby Dick and she was thankful because of it even Leika and Roxy seemed to change for the past weeks they've been in that jolly ship; they were accepted. Maya stopped on her trail when she noticed that she's in the middle of a market place but more deserted than the other side of the market square.

Maya smiled wryly and walked over a book store not far from her position. _Maybe I could get some interesting thing here. _With that in mind Maya secured her bag on her back and opened the door of the book store.

"Excuse me…" She called. She entered the quiet book store immediately spotting the books in the shelves on either side of the store.

"How may I help you Ma'am?" An almost bald old man appeared over the counter wearing a small reading glass, and clad with a classic black vest and white long sleeve polo shirt partnered with a usual black pants and black leather shoes. "Interested with books, young lass?" The old man gently concluded.

"Yes…I was wondering if I could get something interesting." Maya responded him a polite smile.

"Yes, yes. You may have, actually there are few people here who love to read and a tourist like you must be a sailing across the sea, Am I right?" The old man walked towards a drawer and took a dust cleaner. "And by the way I'm Romeo."

"Hello Mr. Rodeo…and I Am Maya. Please to meet you sir." She bowed not noticing the awkward face of the old man after hearing her mispronouncing his name. "May I read some sir?"

"Sure no problem young lass make yourself comfortable." The old man went inside his little home and Maya went to find every book she could get some ideas with. After getting a two dozen of books mostly about history and folk tales she started to scan every book taking notes about something interesting and after filtering and taking little notes, Mr. Romeo came back with a hot Cocoa Milk mug in a tray.

"Here Ms. Maya have some of my chocolate you'll like it." He offered the cute mug with a print of an orange cat on it.

"Thank you Mr. Radio." Again Mr. Romeo awkwardly laughed at her then noticed the books she got from his shelves. "Oh may I know how much are these?" She pointed at the dozen books piled on the little table beside a shelf. Mr. Romeo scanned the books when a certain book caught his attention; he took the book and wore a bothered expression.

"How did you find this?" He asked looking at the weird dark violet book. Maybe she knew something, maybe she's the one he's been waiting for all these years.

"How? Why? It's on your bookshelf on that side I guess…" Maya pointed the bookshelf near the front door. "It's not noticeable at first since it's rather small and thin but I'm very particular with that kind of book so I took it. Why it is not for sale?" She sipped her Choco.

"No…not that it's just like you said you know it's not really noticeable compared the other books in here but you're the first person who found this book in my shelf. Every time I have customers here they would asked about this kind of book yet when I point this part of the shelf they would say that there's nothing in here. It was really confusing since I could see it but they didn't. Tell me young lass do you happen to know or understand this book?" He gave the book back to Maya.

"That's weird you know I could see it from here actually but you know I very familiar about the script the author used on this." This caught Mr. Romeo's attention. "Let me read it…" Maya then opened the book reading some parts of its contents. "If I'm right the title of this book is…_**The Legendary King of the Pirates**_. It's about a famous pirate 22 years ago if I'm not mistaken his name was Gol D. Roger…hmmm…that seemed familiar…where did I hear of that name…" Maya murmured the last part not noticing the shocked expression of Mr. Romeo.

"Miss…Maya…How did you know of this script?" Mr. Romeo hastily asked, fearing what this young lady would say to him now that he confirmed what she's capable of. "Tell me please."

Maya frowned as the old man demanded answers. "I studied to understand this script and learned how to write it. I mean yeah it's very difficult but it's interesting to me." Maya then clamped her hand on her mouth remembering the warning of her friends about her knowledge.

"You mean…you taught yourself?" Mr. Romeo asked in disbelief. It's impossible there are few people who knows of this script and because of that you need the supervision of the Scholars to learn this script and Scholars these days were banned of their rights after the Ohara incident 20 years ago. Now how did this girl have learned so much without any Scholars looking after her…what is she? A genius? Like that Ohara survivor? No this is impossible but she had proven herself that she can understand the book's script.

"Ah…you know…I think…Oh my goodness they're going to kill me if they know this…" Maya is sweating bullets as she thought of something to change the topic. "Yeah about the book Mr. Ramon…how much will these books cost?" She awkwardly asked him.

"Tell me young lass…how did you manage to learn this without in Scholar to teach you?" Mr. Romeo asked once again but Maya turned her head to the side seemingly avoiding him. "I'll tell you a secret Maya…but…it's only between us and if you promise me you will tell me about this script."

That caught Maya's attention and looked again to the old man before her, looking so serious and somewhat desperate. "Okay but…please don't tell this to anyone…I've been told that I shouldn't talk about this knowledge to any stranger since it's confidential and might put me in danger…"

Mr. Romeo nodded noting why she's reluctant to tell about the script. "I promise…" he said with conviction. "You see Maya…this book…the author of this book is me…" Maya looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? You mean you also know how to read this script?" She asked shockingly.

"Yes…I'm actually an Oharan Scholar…" He introduced. "I'm one of the few Ohara who survived the attack of Buster Call 20 years ago."

"Oharan Scholar? I'm not really familiar of what you're saying but are you saying you're a genius?" Maya cocked her head to the side, wonderment visible on her face.

"The other term to that is I am an Archeologist." Mr. Romeo smiled when Maya's face lit up.

"Oh…you're a history finder…I see that is why…wait what is a Buster Call and why were you're home attacked and who attacked you?" She asked almost in blurry.

"Yes…you're right and a Buster Call is a commanded attack from a Marine Supreme Admiral when an official had confirmed a critical situation…I don't know why the World Government built such law but the Buster Call is an unstoppable attack of the Marine to the said place leaving no survivor at all. We, the island of Ohara were punished to not exist anymore because of our knowledge of History and it's because of this script." He pointed the book she's holding. "We were banned of our rights and were killed even the innocent citizen of Ohara who knows nothing of this History. And your friends were right you shouldn't tell any stranger about this knowledge you have or the World Government will have you killed immediately." His face contorted with grief and worry as he looked at the young lass' shocked face.

"I…They told nothing…they just warned me but I didn't know it's…Oh my…" Maya's words hanged in the air like a bubble. "What…what should I do?" She can't believe it. Then it hit her, this shouldn't scare her maybe, just maybe she could make a change because of her story…yes this is the best adventure! She laughed heartily like she's never been before then looked at the surprise old man. "I think I don't mind at all…don't get me wrong Mr. Ramil…I don't plan to tell anyone about this for now."

"For now? What do you mean?" Mr. Romeo felt a churned of heavy feeling in his stomach, dreading of what this girl might do or say.

"I'm actually creating a story and since I saw your book store I planned to look for books that I could get some of ideas for my story. I've created the first chapter and going smoothly with my plan at first I it was just for pass time but ever since learning some history and folk tales from every book I wanted to finish this book and publish this for the world to read." She grinned while the old man looked at her in horror.

"Are you nuts?! Do you want to die early because of that hobby of yours? I will certainly not approve that young lady; you are not going to do such suicidal act!" Mr. Romeo fumed and shouted.

"**No**…I'm dead serious here Mister. After hearing your explanations and deducting the situation I feel like I need to stir some thrill and besides…I'm a writer and a writer wants her story to be read by the people all over the world." She smirked then stood from her seat and put the empty mug on the table. "So how much are these again?" She looked at the tower of books then to Mr. Romeo who's looking at her with complete gaping expression. "Sir?"

Mr. Romeo shook out of his reverie and closed his eyes, contemplating. Maybe she's the one…not that Devil's Child…no I think they should meet up but how? No…I want this girl to finish it…even its suicidal I know in the back of my mind I want this world to know the truth that is why I wrote this book but…since I don't have the guts to reveal myself I just threw away that book and forgot all of my ambition for the Ohara to regain its fame again but this girl…this unknown girl have the guts that I don't have…just maybe she could do a change to this rotten world…maybe she's the one we need and her story. He could risk it and even if he dies…he knows that he will never regret it.

"Mr. Roquin?" Maya clasped her palm together to catch his attention.

"Maya…"

"Yes?" He looked solemn now like he's been enlightened.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Favor? What favor?" She's really confused now.

"Find a woman named Nico Robin…she's also an Oharan Scholar like me but unlike me she knows much everything about History and I know that you can get some ideas from her than anyone else. She's a real genius I may say and please finish your story I would like to read it." He smiled at last.

Maya let a genuine laugh and smirked. "Is that so? I would love to meet her." After some convincing and arguments Mr. Romeo gave her a discount for the books and they bid a fond farewell with each other. Maya now is wandering around the market square looking for something to eat and when she spotted a sausage stand she bought one and continued to explore the place.

~...~

"Ahhh…what a peaceful place." She murmured to herself while indulging the tasty sausage in her hand and secured the bag of books on her shoulders. She's walking in leisure when she bumped to a broad clothed chest who belongs to a person she didn't expect to deal this early of the day.

"Marco Nii-san!" Maya exclaimed then awkwardly laughed seeing the twitching expression of her big brother that clearly says **annoyed**. "I didn't expect to see you here…hehehehe…"

"Oh I really expect to see anywhere little sis since you're pretty hopeless with your direction right yoi…now you rebellious fish where did you run in to?" Marco smiled sweetly at her with a twitching eye brow.

"Somewhere down the road…" Maya sang, not meeting his eyes. Then without any warning Marco wrung his knuckles on her temples. "Ah! That hurt you stupid pineapple brother! Let go!"

"What did you call me you dumb Flying Fish!" Marco smirked in triumph knowing that Maya couldn't escape from his headlock.

"You damn pineapple chicken! Ouch! Okay I'm sorry just let go Pineapple Head!" Maya tried to get off his clutch but he's too strong for her. "Argh! Nii-san please!" Maya exclaimed.

The others just looked at the stupid scene before them and sweat dropped, it's been like this since Maya gave Marco a certain nickname that only Ace and Thatch could say without getting a kick on their asses well it's not like those two could escape Marco's wrath. And as for Maya, she's brave enough to get away from a burning phoenix without getting a kick down to the sea; the tall girl is pretty fast when it comes to running despite her size.

"Come on Marco we need to go back and look over the others task." Vista grinned. He looked at Blamenco and Jill remembering that Leika and Roxy went with Namur and Izou before they got here.

"Ah…Bratty Fish come on." Marco teased looking at disheveled state of Maya.

"Oh for the Love of God I'm fed up being a fish you damn turkey! I'm a freaking cat!" Maya exclaimed earning a whack on head. "Ouch!"

"Yeah right a Cat Fish." Marco teased again making the poor book nerd to pout. "Let's go." When they got back to the ship they saw that the other commanders have gone back early even Leika and Roxy are back.

"Maya! Where have you been and what happened to you?" Roxy asked looking at the messy hair of her friend.

"There's some pineapple party pooper out there who keeps denying his a mother he – Ouch!" Maya glared at Marco when he threw an apple on her head.

"Say a thing you stupid cat and I'll strangle you." Marco half threatened ignoring Maya's glare and went to check the stock list. Maya on the other hand gave a tongue and turned to her friends who're helping the others to carry the loads.

"Stupid brother…" She mumbled. Leika and Roxy looked at each other then laughed knowing that it's the way those two bond with each other, it's more like Marco is Maya's father if you don't count Pops but they actually enjoy this normal kind of argument those two would pulled whenever they had a chance.

"Hey Maya…what you got there?" Leika asked pointing the bag she's carrying.

"Books!" Maya grinned opening the bag where several books in it. "See…so many for my story!"

"You're becoming a nerd Maya…it's weird." Leika commented while Roxy laughed at Maya. "Loosen up a bit you know."

"I know I know but don't worry about it. Wanna have some help?" she carried some boxes of loads and rushed with the other carriers.

"I just hope that what she's doing is harmless. She's pretty excited about her story…" Leika mumbled to Roxy who looked at the rushing Maya.

"She's strong right? And smart so we need not to worry about it as long as no one would know her knowledge." Roxy assured her friend. They continued to help carrying the loads and after some walk here and there all of them went to the mess hall to get some dinner and booze (for the pirates).

"Where's Maya?" Marco asked looking around the commander's table.

"Yeah…she's not here…did she eat her dinner yet?" Whitebeard looked around also while gulping his tankard of rum. "She's maybe in the library, again."

"That silly cat." Marco groaned then went to the library to drag a certain Cat Fish. When he got there he was met by a snoring Cat Fish sprawled on the floor with several books surrounding her. "Brat." He walked over the sleeping Cat Fish and poked her to wake.

"Wha –"Maya grunted and looked at her surroundings in daze. "My…Gol D. Roger sure has a cool treasure…" She unconsciously murmured.

"What yoi?" Marco scrunched his brows wondering what Maya's saying about the Pirate King. "What do you mean?"

"The One Piece…is so cool…only 'they' could get a hold of it…no one else…" Maya seemed possessed by something Marco can't comprehend what it is but then he caught a glimpse of a violet book under Maya.

"Who are they Maya?" Marco tried to get answer while she's still in daze. "What did you see?"

"The Future…" Maya answered then she fell asleep again while Marco just looked at her in shock and when he snapped out of his stupor he poked the girl again and this time he managed to wake her up to go get dinner.

_There's something about this girl, something that would scare the World Government. If they know about her then Maya's doom for good but we will never let that happen as long as she's here in this ship nothing bad will happen to her. I need to tell this to Pops._

Marco swore that he will protect this girl as long as he can and get her and her friends back to their home. The day went by as good as the weather in New World though sometimes it's still unpredictable as time goes by, the three girls continued to train whenever they got the time or sometimes went in a treasure hunt (with Maya getting lost again but luckily she's the one who found the gold) or just do whatever they want to do when there's no one challenging the greatest and strongest pirate crew in the whole world, like now the Whitebeard Pirates can't do a thing since its storming out in the middle of the sea.

"I heard that Akagami's visiting us this week right?" Izou said as he gulped some sake and turned to look at his pieces of cards in hand. They were playing Tong-its with the Taranta girls as suggested by Maya.

Marco looked at his father but the old man just shrugged, "Let that brat do what he wants as long as he could gave good quality sake." Pops said with a hard laugh.

"Akagami?" Roxy questioned as she placed her cards on the tables. "Tong-its!" The pretty Roxy just snickered when she heard the other players whining. "Oh, by the way who's this Akagami?" Roxy asked again.

Leika stopped shuffling the deck of cards and looked at the Whitebeard Pirates with curiosity while Maya briefly stopped from writing in her book then she continued with her ears pricked at their conversation.

"Akagami Shanks…is a famous pirate here in the New World." Izou started. "Here in the New World, there are four known powerful pirates that the World Government acknowledged, they called them the Yonkou…They are known as Emperor of the Sea who has territories that they guard and one of them is Pops."

"Really?" Leika exclaimed she looked at Pops with disbelieving eyes.

"Yes…and he's known to be the strongest man in the world –"Izou wanted to continue but.

"You're gonna be kidding me…there is no such thing as strongest…!" Maya said with a huff. "You could only consider yourself strongest if you could beat everyone you fought with but as much as I can see and understand **it **is **not true**." Maya finished then continued writing with frown on her face.

"Well, others just labeled Pops as the strongest and we know that it's exaggeration." Marco defended.

"Right…as what I am saying Pops is one of the Emperors and so is Akagami Shanks." Izou stated. "And he's by far the youngest Yonkou out of the four."

"He's gotta be strong to have such title…"Roxy commented. "Then if by any chance…who will win…Pops or this Akagami?" Her question left an air of silence not anyone daring to answer her.

"Gurarararara!" Pops broke the silence with his laugh. "We can see about that." He laughed again and gulped his sake.

"_Pirates…will always be the dark heart of the Sea._" A hollow voice brought a shiver down their spines; they looked over to Maya who seemed in daze again, her hand clutching the pen still in midair and her eyes dull and empty.

Marco frowned and looked at his father, "Just what I've said…" Pops remained quiet fixing his gaze to Maya. Marco expected that Maya's gonna come out of her stupor but it seems like she's not done yet.

"_The secrets of the True History can't stay hidden forever and if the New Era is not strong enough to deal with it then time will destroy everything…Legends are Lesson._" The last part was murmured but they still caught it then Maya woke up out of her trance. "What?" She raised an eyebrow when she noticed the people around staring at her with bulging eyes.

"What did you said Maya?" Leika asked.

"What did I said? What? I'm writing here remember." Maya looked around confused. "You don't remember?" Roxy asked. Maya shook her head, "Should I?" This left a question to them but they didn't press more since Maya can't understand the situation either.

"Pops…I have a bad feeling about her behavior…she can't control it…" Marco said in a low voice. "Relax, son. She's here…she's safe." Pops reassured with a smile. "But you know what Marco…knowledge isn't always power but sometimes it has the power to destroy everything…"

"I'm making it sure that Maya's safe…" Marco said with conviction. "Just don't let her know it or she'll suffocate." Marco nodded and looked at Maya once more.

* * *

I don't know...what do you think?


End file.
